Angela
by Yomna
Summary: Angela is a new doctor and was going to be late for her first day at work. What will she experience on her first day at work?


''**Hey** Angela I'm sure you wouldn't like to be late for your first day healing'' Yara; Angela's sister said shaking her out of bed.

''OMG I am late!'' Angela said.

She got out of her bed and yawned. Her sister had saved her life! If she had gone to work late she'd miss her first appointment. And that'd mess up her whole schedule. And she would be fired by her very serious principal.

She would have a camera in her office today, and the principal would watch her and make sure she was a social person. It was an exam that everyone in his hospital has to do…. Angela realized she was drifting closer to the late side.

''Yara please make breakfast today! Please!'' Angela said.

''Only today '' Yara said.

Angela dressed nervously. She also dressed very fast. Her doctor uniform was easy and made out of pure white cotton. Doctors had to be comfortable. She liked her doctor coat best. It had beautiful blue buttons on it that the principal had chosen to separate the doctors in The National Hospital of UAE from any other normal doctors. It made them unique and recognized. And Angela liked the buttons. the principal was very proud of his hospital.

**Angela **met in the entrance of the hospital.

''Got one patient ta deal with'' said using his normal slang.

''Am I late?'' Angela asked.

''Na you ain't late and I ain't lookin' like a mean guy am I? And ya gotta get goin' caus I'm not ready for patients complainin'' said.

Angela was the doctor of severe children's diseases and also simple illnesses like the flu. She had studies surgeries of severe children diseases and was in the first place in college on the exam on it. Today Angela had one patient because she was still not known.

''Hello , my daughter has a very strange altitude lately. She shakes all the time and has very low blood sugar. Yesterday she vomited twice and the day before she did the same. I have went to many known doctors but the newest is the smartest'' The girl's mother said.

''Did you measure blood sugar? How low is it?'' questioned.

''Yes, yesterday night it was 30 and she didn't look normal'' the mother said.

''I need to do a little eye test then'' Angela said.

''Sure!'' the mother said. ''Meet the doctor Maria, meet 4 year old Maria''

''Come with me Maria'' Angela said. ''And do not worry the eye test doesn't hurt''

She took the infant and sat her on the patient's chair in her office. It was an electric chair that could lower or rise to perfect height where the doctor could be flexible. She let the chair rise until it was almost her height and she didn't need to bend. She shone lights on the infant's eyes to see if everything was okay. She went back to the mother.

''So what's wrong?'' The mother said.

''Your daughter has an illness called Alpers Syndrome. Many of its signs are low blood sugar. Problems in the ribs like coughing or vomiting and also being blind. Now, your daughter is blind but it is easy to cure that part with an eye doctor. But the disease itself has no official cure. But we can cure parts of it by looking into them and that can finish the problem. Now all you have to do is be careful and call me for changes. I will give you some medicine to cure the vomiting and the low blood sugar. And the shaking means Maria needs more sleep. But unfortunately this illness has lots of internal dangers so I will have an appointment with you every week to see changes'' .

''Does this Alpers thing lead anywhere near death?'' The mother asked.

''Unfortunately, it does but when we get rid of the external parts of this disease we can investigate on the internal ones and it will be easier. And please Maria has to take the medicine, if she doesn't we will start going on the dangerous side'' said.

''Can I trust you ? This girl is all my life. I am not risking losing her. But, I have tons of work can I put her under hospital care for a while?'' The mother said. A tear fell down her cheek.

''Hey Madam you can trust me. And I strongly suggest I put her under hospital care as my patient and I will take care of her. And you can visit her every day if you want'' said sadness tugging at her heart.

''I will leave her under hospital care from now because I have work today'' the mother said.

''What is it that is your name Madam, I want to know all my patients and may I call you by your first name?'' Angela said.

''Diyana Swartz it is. My first name is Diyana'' She informed.

''Diyana you can trust me on this, it was the disease I based my research in college on and I have found many medicines that can cure the internal parts of this disease'' said.

''Thank you doctor'' Diyana said. ''Maria you will stay in the hospital for a while, will take care of you and I will visit you every day'' Diyana said hugging Maria.

''Bye Diyana!'' said.

''**Oh** ma gad Angela I've jus seen the best doctor deal with somethin' na doctor has ever been dealin' with properly'' said when Angela had put Maria to bed in room 101 the one closest to her office.

''Thank you you sure are a great 23 year old principal and you sure are not mean'' said.

''Thank ya but I'm guessin' ya should be headin' home before that sister of yours starts worryin'''

''Bye '' Angela said.

And she started the walk to her house. It was 2 kilometres long but they didn't feel like that much because she was thinking about Maria. She had all her confidence in healing Maria but, she had to be very careful in the process. She had appreciated 's kindness on her first day. Before she could even realize she was at the steps of her and her sister's cottage. Angela's mother and father had died in a car crash last year. And Yara and Angela had sold their big house and bought a small cottage. Yara was a fashion designer in a shop called Justice and Yara had paid Angela's college money when Angela was in college. Yara designed at home and brought her designs to the shop where they would show them to costumers and decide on the price. Luckily Yara was a very talented designer and her designs were always sold with good price. But, now that Angela had work she would save up and help her sister.

**After** dinner Angela set on telling Yara the events of the day. Yara was sewing a pink dress for an infant.

''Hey Angela, I will make this dress for Maria, at least it will make her happy and I'm almost done. I'll finish it tonight and you can take it to her tomorrow'' Yara suggested.

''Yes, Yara that will sure make her happy'' Angela said.

''And you ought to get some sleep, you look much stressed out'' Yara said.

**Angela's **days passed by quietly while she dealed with patients. Angela became very well known. And increased her employment. It took Maria a whole month in the hospital to get rid of the external parts of the disease. But, after one month she started having fluid in her lungs. One day Angela called Diyana to talk about the fluid.

''Diyana your daughter has fluid in her lungs and we will have to put her in life care for a while'' said.

''Oh'' Diyana said.

''If it doesn't work we will apparently have to use surgery'' said.

''Oh'' Diyana repeated.

Maria was put under life care for a long time. Every day Angela would check on her. The girl always had her eyes closed and her breath not steady. One day a nurse came to Angela's office while Angela was dealing with a patient.

''The fluid is finished, no more of it'' the nurse said.

''Help those patients okay'' Angela said to the nurse.

Maria could breathe normally. Her blood sugar was perfect. And her shaking had stopped and she didn't vomit. Maria was such a lucky girl. Angela called Diyana but no one answered the phone. Neither did anyone at home answer. Angela found no sign of Diyana anywhere.

Angela adopted Maria. Maria's mother had died in a train in Hamdan St. Maria was a nice girl and Angela enjoyed her life with her. Yara made her lots of new clothes. was more of a friend to Angela. He visited her every single day. Once on a Friday he visited and gave her a bouquet of flowers. Once he gave her a bottle of Jasmine perfume. And once he came for something else.

''Angela will ya marry me?'' said.

''I marry my employer, what do you think Yara?'' Angela said.

''I see no problem in it Angela'' Yara said.

''I see no problem in it too!'' Maria said.

''Then I'd be glad to as long as Yara can take care of Maria'' Angela said.

''I can'' Yara said.

''Yeah Yara will take care of me'' Maria said.

''Then, I would like to give you this'' said. He gave Angela a package. Angela opened the package and inside was a diamond ring.

''This is too much'' Angela said.

''Not for ya, ya precious jewel'' said.

stood up and slipped the diamond ring on Angela's ring finger, and then lifted Angela up and turned around 3 times in a steady circle. He had a happy grin on his face and his brown hair and blue eyes shone. While Angela's blond hair and brown eyes glittered while she laughed away the moments.

**Epilogue **

And now we are at the end of the story. Angela got married to as soon as possible. After 2 years of marriage they decided to have a baby. It was a girl called Wilma. They lived a very happy life. And Yara had fun with her Maria.

And They All Lived Happily Ever After!


End file.
